bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Marechiyo Ōmaeda vs. Nirgge Parduoc
|image = |conflict =White Invasion |date =October 11th |place =Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result =Marechiyo Ōmaeda is victorious. |side1 =*Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda |side2 =*Fracción Nirgge Parduoc † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Swordsman- ship *Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) *Cero *Hierro |casual1 =*Ōmaeda is uninjured. |casual2 =*Nirgge is killed. }} is a fight between Second Division Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda and Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción Nirgge Parduoc. It is also Ōmaeda's first battle with an Arrancar. Prelude Nirgge first appears along with Baraggan and the rest of his Fracción in the Fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are trapped in Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan himself decides to give all orders. Nirgge and the rest of Baraggan's Fracción then pull out a throne made of bones for him to sit upon and awaits his orders. After discovering the four pillars that are keeping the Real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Baraggan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he will just have to send dragons to crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 319 Nirgge does not partake in the following battles and remains by Baraggan's side. In the ensuing battles, one by one, the four Fracción are defeated and killed, much to Nirgge and Baraggan's surprise. Baraggan, furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, prepares to take action himself but is persuaded by Ggio Vega, who pleads with him to leave the remaining Shinigami to him and Nirgge. Baraggan agrees. As Suì-Fēng goes to challenge Ggio, Ōmaeda faces off against Nirgge.Bleach manga; Chapter 328 Battle Ōmaeda engages in battle with Nirgge and is quickly pummeled.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 15 Preparing a crushing blow, Ōmaeda proceeds to throw his Zanpakutō, but his attacks have no affect on Nirgge, who slaps him away sending Ōmaeda flying into the roof of a nearby building. Nirgge tells him he has no interest in fighting him and wished to fight Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, calling Ōmaeda fat, Ōmaeda then comments back that Nirgge is fatter than him. Further berating the Arrancar as not understanding that his mass is a sign of his wealth, which is something that a poor person such as himself wouldn't comprehend. Nirgge then releases his Zanpakutō and begins to attack, Ōmaeda gets away narrowly. Ōmaeda quickly realizes with the new form and additional mass he is out classed in the battle with just the use of his sword. Nirgge continues to chase Ōmaeda taunting him all the while, until Ōmaeda tries to outsmart him by going up the side of a building believing that the Arrancar's weight will make it impossible to follow, stating that its not speed that wins in a city fight, but cleverness. Ōmaeda is greatly surprised when Nirgge jumps the length of the building up to the roof and confronts him. When Nirgge proceeds to crush him with his trunk, Ōmaeda uses Shunpo to move behind the Arrancar to stand on his shoulders and holds his sword to Nirgge's head, much to the Arrancar's surprise. Ōmaeda gives his name and rank and tells Nirgge that he is Onmitsukidō and there is no way he is that slow. Nirgge becomes enraged that he has been made a fool of and goes to grab Ōmaeda, who moves out of the way using Shunpo to get above Nirgge while releasing his Zanpakutō's Shikai and delivers a heavy blow to Nirgge's head.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, pages 9-19 As Marechiyo taunts his apparently dead foe, the Arrancar ensnares Ōmaeda with his elephant-like trunk, and begins to stand up, clearly annoyed. Nirgge proceeds to attack Ōmaeda when he is suddenly surprised to see that Ggio is winged away by Captain Suì-Fēng's attack and sent flying into the side of Nirgge's head, knocking him out.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, pages 1-6 Ōmaeda goes to check on Suì-Fēng, but she berates him for acting weak and tells him that he is never to turn his back on an enemy. Ōmaeda asks what kind of subordinate would he be if he didn't look after his captain if she is being defeated he then resolves that they should fight Ggio together, Suì-Fēng dismisses the idea calling him a disgrace and goes back to fighting. Ōmaeda takes note that Ggio looks as though he is keeping up with her and wonders if they are truly evenly matched. He realizes that he should make an attempt to help, but realizes that Suì-Fēng would not welcome it so he decides to allow the even to play out as it will, he is then surprised attacked by Nirgge once again. Ōmaeda goes flying into a nearby building causing it to fall down on top of him. Nirgge gloats saying Ōmaeda got what he deserved, but is surprised when Ōmaeda frees himself from the rubble with only a few scratches on him. Nirgge goes to attack him again, but Ōmaeda releases his Shikai and blocks the attack. He then follows up by spinning his Shikai as to deflect more of Nirgge's attacks. He then is caught up in paying to much attention to Suì-Fēng's fight with Ggio instead of his own, allowing Nirgge to wrap his trunk around his ankle and throw him around into nearby structures. Ōmaeda once again decides to help Suì-Fēng, but realizes that first he must take out Nirgge, or risk getting attacked from behind. Nirgge begins to power up a Cero and draws Ōmaeda closer to attack him at point blank range, but Ōmaeda uses the momentum with his Shikai to propel himself forward even faster allowing him to crash full force into Nirgge's face knocking him out once again.Bleach anime; Episode 223 Shortly after when Ggio prepares to impale a trapped Suì-Fēng, Ōmaeda jumps in and blocks the attack with his Shikai. He then boldly grabs the Arrancar in a bear hug and tells his captain to attack. As Ggio prepares to blast Ōmaeda with a Cero, Suì-Fēng kicks him away, revealing she indeed had been feigning her loss in order to study the Arrancar's Resurrección. After knocking Ōmaeda back with a punch to the face, Suì-Fēng tells him if he sees an ally losing he should use the opportunity to attack the enemy from behind or stand aside if the foe is too strong, instead of stepping between them.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, pages 14-19 with his Shikai.]] Suì-Fēng then tells him that his opponent is still alive as Nirgge begins to get up again. She then tells Ōmaeda to go and finish the Arrancar and then come and join her. Ōmaeda runs from an enraged Nirgge who continues to attack from a distance, Ōmaeda realizes he can't get close, but he trips and falls. When Nirgge proceeds to land a devastating blow, Ōmaeda uses Shunpo and gets away, he appears up above the Arrancar once again. Ōmaeda states that he now understands Suì-Fēng's words, but takes it even further by addressing that opportunity doesn't only come when an ally falls, but also when one is in a desperate situation. He then sends his Shikai flying down to crush Nirgge once and for all. Aftermath Ōmaeda goes on to help his captain, Suì-Fēng and aids her in their first direct confrontation against an Espada by taking on Baraggan Louisenbairn. References Navigation Category:Fights